A Dalmatian Past
by V-Dawg
Summary: With Father's Day around the corner, Ryder decides he wants to meet everyone's family. While all the pups are excited to meet their friend's siblings and parents, one specific pup is left trembling in fear, due to a past event, which resulted in a hole in that pup's family that can never be fixed. It just goes to show, not everyone's life is the same.
1. Backstory

**Chapter 1**

 **A Dalmatian Past**

 **Notes – In this story, Chase and Rocky are 5. Marshall, Tracker, and Everest are 4. Skye and Zuma are 3, and Rubble is 2.**

 **Adventure Bay is located south of Vancouver Island. It is an island of the US.**

 **Four Years Ago – Zagreb, Croatia.**

A group of dogs, all Dalmatians stood out on the streets of the ghost region of Zagreb, the fog of morning hitting them.

One, a full-grown male, started walking towards the fog, barking to his family they'll never return to Croatia. Another full-grown Dalmatian, female, barked to her two younger brother and sister, and her baby Dalmatians to follow them. The brother and sister Dalmatian, all yipped in glee as they started running towards their parents. The baby Dalmatian, who was just a couple months old, had no idea what was happening, and in a rush ran towards the rest of the family.

Blazer, the full-grown male Dalmatian, was the father and leader of the group, consisting of five. He was the muscular one, the protector, the one who trained his children to be like him. A proud Dalmatian, he was born in Ethiopia, where life was hard, but he prospered. He migrated to Europe with his family when he was just one. He became a part of the war of Yugoslavia, helping civilians caught in the blast out. There he met and saved Geneva, his wife, and mother of the children.

Geneva was born in Croatia. She was born at a time where war was prevalent in her area. She spent her entire life protected by her family who was sadly killed in a bombing attack. She learned to survive and was saved from death by Blazer, whom she fell in love with. Eventually, the war was over, and they fled the war-torn area of Yugoslavia and settled in Zagreb, where their children were born.

Zack, the eldest child, has only just turned one, and has experienced the most training from his father, Blazer, who taught him to survive in dire situations in case they get separated. Like his father, he also helps protect the family from any harm. While still young, he teaches Marshall about fire and fighting it, as well as survival and self-defence, all of which he learned by his father.

Silvia, the middle and only female child, is a medical expert. She helps clean cuts and wounds of injured and spends her time teaching Marshall all about medical equipment and how to treat the injured. Only roughly half a month old, was required to mature quickly, along with the rest of her family.

Marshall, the youngest, is only a mere three months old, is still trying to learn what's happening. He is not clumsy like his older self but has not fully matured yet. He is taught many useful survival tactics by his family, including Zack and Silvia. However, his young age makes him oblivious to the danger surrounding him.

 **Three Years Ago – Border Oregon and Washington**

"Run!"

The sounds of gunfire erupted as the five Dalmatians turned to a sprint.

A man, in his late 20s appeared out of a tree, a rifle in hand, and continued to fire in the direction of the fleeing Dalmatians.

"Fucking dogs,"

Marshall, who was just over 1 at the time, spend his entire early life traveling, wandering hilly landscapes to sneaking into ships, to landing in new lands, and climbing over mountains, was athletic, as was the rest of the family. He was more mature than his 3-month year old self and was a serious and compassionate pup.

As Marshall continued to flee, a yell pulled him into a halt, he turned around and saw something that made him turn back towards the hunter. Growling and teeth out, Marshall jumped towards the hunter and bit him square in the back, causing the hunter to scream in pain as Marshall's teeth sank in deep into the hunter. The hunter attempted to strike Marshall with his rifle, but the small Dalmatian was too agile, and he continued to slash and bite the hunter. It wasn't enough to severely hurt the hunter, because Marshall was still too young, and his teeth nor claws weren't sharp enough, but it was enough to stall and let the rest of the Dalmatians see what happened.

Eventually however, Marshall's luck ran out, and the hunter's backpack smacked Marshall's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The force of the hit sent Marshall off the hunter and flying into a nearby tree.

The young Dalmatian, though hurt and now dizzy, still didn't give up, as he quickly got up and jumped back into battle, despite the possible injuries he endured. Narrowly, dodging a rifle shot, he leaped towards the hunter, teeth baring ready to bite, only to be smacked yet again, this time by the base of the rifle the hunter was holding, which knocked Marshall into the air, with him luckily catching his footing and landing on his feet.

"Uhh…"

Suffering injuries to his head and chest due to the rifle and backpack respectively, the poor young Dalmatian was dizzy struggled to stay up. He'd pretty sure he's sustained a concussion.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud sound, followed by pain in his hind legs. The pain was too much as Marshall struggled to stay up. Within seconds, he fell down, where he felt a warm liquid across his body. Struggling, he looked down and to his horror, saw a pool of blood surrounding his body, all coming from both his hind legs, which were shot.

The injured pup looked to his side to see what he believed to be the strongest person on Earth. The one he looked up to the most, on the floor, looking back at him, trying to stay conscious. As Marshall watched him take his last breath before falling into unconsciousness, he prayed that his father would stay strong for him, get through it.

But his wish didn't come true. It didn't take a medic expert to realize his father's state. His chest was not rising, he was not breathing. He was motionless on the floor, as more blood continued to spill put all over his body. Lying there, dead on the floor, was the strongest person Marshall ever knew.

He looked back up and saw the hunter. Looking down on him, loading his rifle as he pointed the gun in his direction. With no hope left, Marshall prayed a silent prayer, waiting for his life to end just like that.

But it didn't come.

Instead, Zack tackled the hunter to the floor knocking his focus out of Marshall.

With the hunter distracted, Marshall noticed his sister, Silvia, dragging her father out of sight.

He looked back up at Zack dodging many swings from the hunter.

"I'm not going to let Zack's courage and actions be unrewarded,"

The young Dalmatian, with much effort, struggled to get up, and limped towards the direction of where his sister went.

Looking back to see how his brother was doing, he looked back, eyes falling into horror at what he saw.

 ***Bang* *Bang* *Bang***

Was all he heard before he saw Zack collapse on the floor.

 **Present Day**

Marshall woke up in a panic, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"It was just a dream," Was all he whispered to himself, as an attempt to calm him down.

The poor Dalmatian couldn't cope with the dream he encountered, as ten minutes have passed without any improvements.

"That felt so real,"

"Why am I dreaming about this now?"

Marshall had so many questions, but as his mind came out of his slumber, he decided some fresh air would do him some good.

As the Dalmatian went outside, the sky was showing signs of brightening, as the sun was rising creepily on the line of sight.

He slowly walked outside his pup house and continued to walk towards the lookout.

The chilly air along with the wind blowing from the north made for a chilly morning, which Marshall did not mind.

Despite the chilly morning and the real dream Marshall endured, they both cancelled each other out. Count that with the quiet nature at the time, and Marshall had plenty of time to think, which was something he decided he really needed.

As he continued to walk around, he failed to realize that one of the pup house doors, aside from his, was already open.

Marshall, seeming to walk around in a complete circle, now, was too busy in thought to realize it.

"Zack, Father,"

As Marshall began to replay the memories of his past, he couldn't seem to hold the tears brewing out of his system. From traveling through Europe, crossing the Atlantic, and having a near death experience in the US, which resulted in the death of his father and brother, he let some tears past, as he quietly sobbed, trying not to bawl out. He hasn't had any dreams or nightmares about his past for the past month, and he has tried to hide his past. With only Chase knowing about his past, as Geneva is close friends with Chase's parents. Not even Ryder knows of his family and past. The only family Ryder knows of his Chases'.

With nothing else to think of and the cold air getting to him, Marshall decided to go inside the lookout, get a snack even.

As Marshall head inside, he noticed the lights on. Curiously, he swiftly walked towards the lookout. As the door opened, he saw a pup he knew closest to heart.

"Hey Chase?" Marshall began, unintentionally scaring Chase.

"You scared me Marshall, what are you doing up so early?" Chase asked Marshall.

"Actually, I kind of need to talk to you about something,"

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream,"

"About what?"

"…"

"Marshall, what did you have a dream about?"

"My family, and my past,"

As soon as Marshall said that, Chase's face of curiosity turned into a face of concern.

"W-When did you start dreaming this?"

"Last night, that's why I'm up so early,"

Chase, who seemed both shocked and in thought, pondered across the kitchen, growing Marshall's suspense.

"Chase?"

He called Chase's name to get an idea what's happening, but to his luck, he didn't listen.

"CHASE!"

That seemed to get this attention as he jumped.

"Sorry Marshall," 

"It's alright, but what were you thinking about?"

The German Shepard seemed to not want to give his opinion, but he did.

"I think I know why you're having these nightmares,"

The statement got Marshall up as he was now eager to hear Chase's answer.

"Really, why?"

With a deep breathe, Chase continued.

"Father's day is coming up,"

Marshall, who was once eager was now in shock and worry.

"And Ryder wants to meet our family,"

 **A.N / Hey everyone! V-Dawg here, back in the fandom to leave it again in a month! Joking besides, I've always been wanting to do a story based on a pup's past. So why Marshall? Well he has the most personality to make a backstory on, and he's my favourite character in the show. Don't expect me to update stories weekly, as I'm very busy, but do expect me to be a surprise appearance every month or two. Anyways, hope you enjoy my story!**


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter 2**

 **A Dalmatian Past**

 **Modern Day**

To say Marshall's day has gotten worse, is more than a stretch.

Marshall's whole week has gotten worse in fact. The poor Dalmatian who, after hearing what Chase said, walked back to his pup house.

Even when Chase went to go wake up Marshall, he refused to come out. The pup refused to come out of his house for half the day so far.

Chase, who was understanding told Ryder to give Marshall some time, despite Ryder's curiosity.

Many pups were both worried and curious about Marshall's weird change in personality. It wasn't in Marshall's nature to keep to himself.

Zuma and Rubble, who were both pretty young, didn't know the severity of Marshall's behaviour, and instead wanted to see Marshall and talk about their family and past, unbeknownst to them about Marshall's struggle. They'd usually have to be told by Chase or Rocky that Marshall isn't in the mood to talk.

Rocky, who had rivalry with Marshall, is still was one of Marshall's best friends, and due to being older and more mature, was genuinely worried about Marshall's change in behaviour.

Skye, who was oblivious to Marshall's isolation was originally wanting to speak to him, but throughout the day realized Marshall's struggle, and was worried for him like the rest of the team.

Despite Everest not knowing of Marshall's was coming over to later today and was eventually going to get involved in the brewing tensions that is the lookout tower.

Fairly enough, and if on time, Ryder came in the lookout with Everest behind him.

The husky greeted everyone with glee, until she noticed they were one pup low.

"Where's Marshall?" Everest asked with her smile turning into a state of worry once she realized the grim expressions everyone gave her.

"He's in his pup house," Replied Rocky who tried to force a smile, tried to avoid any suspicion.

Unfortunately to the mix breed, Everest knew something was up, and immediately went down to try and talk Marshall coming out of his pup house.

As Everest approached the Dalmatian's pup house, she attempted to hear anything coming from Marshall's house, to which her displeasure, she heard nothing.

"Marshall?" Everest yelled out as she knocked on the door.

"…"

But nothing replied.

As Everest continued to knock on Marshall's door, her anxiety becoming more shown, a cockapoo put her hand on her back, calming her down.

"Let him be," Skye replied. But much to Skye's anger, Everest continued to knock.

"Everest,"

"Everest,"

But she didn't stop.

"EVEREST!"

"WHAT!"

Skye, though shocked with Everest's outbreak, continued to show no signs of fear, continued.

"Everest I get it, you're worried for Marshall, but we all are, I know it hurts to see someone you care about someone, but we all have these issues. We all are going to have our times when we need to be alone. We are all going to break down, and we're all going to have our struggles, but at the end of the day, we'll get through it, and live on! It just takes time! We're all going to have setbacks, but we'll rebound eventually,"

As Skye paused to take a breath, she noticed Everest's grim expression.

"We all go through struggles, but we get through them in time,"

Unfortunately, Everest continued to remain sad, which got Skye even more worried.

"Everest? Are you okay?"

"Two Years,"

Skye wasn't sure she heard that right.

"What?"

"Two and a half years,"

Skye now showed a mixed emotion of curiosity and anxiety, in which she was scared.

"Two and a half years since what?"

An awkward silence filled the air between both Everest and Skye as they stood there, suspense high.

"Not here, I'll tell you in silence," Everest finally said. Before walking away from Marshall's pup house and the lookout, and towards the back.

After a short silent walk, Everest finally turned around, eyes with a grim expression.

"Two and a half years ago, my parents abandoned me in Antarctica. I was very young, and I didn't know them." She finally said after a while.

Skye face of curiosity turned to horror at what her friend went through.

"Do you-"

"Yes, ever since that day, I've been alone in Antarctica, and that memory still haunts me to this day, every year, I'm always reminded of the foolish choices my parents made for me, every damn fathers and mother's day, everyone would celebrate with their families, while I'm stuck with no one to care for or love,"

Skye couldn't say anything. She was too shocked at the information that was given. Her friend was abandoned as a little pup and spent most of her life in isolation. She'd live a normal life with two people who cared for her the most, and wouldn't dare lie to her, and her best friend did just what she thought was impossible.

"You all are the only family I have, and every time I see someone upset, I always think the worse," Everest continued.

"…" 

"Remember when you guys found me in Antarctica? Marshall was the first pup to show me gratitude and respect. Even if it was his job, I saw he had a genuine care for everyone, including me. He helped me when I was down, I want to do the same for him,"

Much to Skye's shock, Everest started to cry, which resulted in Skye hugging Everest.

"It's okay, Everest," Skye repeated as Everest continued to cry in her shoulders.

"I don't know why my parents didn't love me!"

"Who cares, you made it through the past, it's the present you enjoy and live now, and the future you look forward to,"

Everest looked towards Skye, tears still falling out of her eyes.

Skye continued.

"Let's go back, its Marshall we need to worry about," She replied.

Everest nodded as the two female pups approached Marshall's house for a second attempt.

 **Chase's POV**

As I continued to drive back to the lookout, I continued to ponder and worry for Marshall.

He's never been the type to hide stuff from others but hiding stuff from others he does, and I hate it.

I hate how his past is bringing him down. He's never been the type to let his past dwindle and halt his road. He'd always shrug everything off and continue walking. When Marshall was first brought in the lookout after he unintentionally saved Mayor Goodway's pet chicken in a burning building, Ryder immediately made him become a part of the team. Marshall was proud of this and didn't hesitate towards Ryder's actions. Ryder never really questioned about Marshall's family, he was oblivious to Marshall's hole, and he unintentionally made the hole in his heart bigger.

As I stopped my vehicle at the lookout, I spotted Skye and Everest at Marshall's pup house, trying to get him out of his sanctuary.

Enraged at the them for annoying Marshall at a time like this, I jumped out of my vehicle and told the two to leave Marshall alone.

"But Chase-" I cut Skye off.

"I will deal with Marshall later! When he's ready to come out, he'll come out! Now just go and do something else, like pup pup boogie!"

Skye and Everest looked down, then at me, before walking off, clearly pissed at my outbreak at them.

I sighed. I hated yelling at my family, but I wish they knew Marshall's message. He needed to be left alone to weave.

 **Marshall's POV (Roughly Four Years Ago)**

With much effort, I pushed myself off the ground, using all of my weight on my hind legs to get up. Miraculously, I got up, and, with much effort, limped to where Silvia was headed which was a nearby underground ditch with a roof on top.

I looked back at what happened, and to my surprise, I saw my mom carrying Zack, who was unconscious and bleeding, not too far behind, but she was full of shock when she saw me.

I saw the shooter loading his shotgun back at us, but seemed to run away shortly after.

"Oh my god Marshall!" She practically rushed to grab me.

To my surprise, she managed to grab me, despite the weight of Zack and I combined, she was still going at top speed. Sighing and feeling relaxed, I felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I felt nothing, I saw the look of concern on my mom, as she rushed to probably get Silvia.

I was feeling nauseous and slowly started to again drift into unconsciousness.

…

…

…

"Is he okay?" I recognized the voice as my mom.

"Yeah, sadly he's the only one that I could save," Replied Silvia.

I slowly woke up, and saw my mom and sister by my side.

"W-what.." I began before Silvia interrupted.

"Don't force yourself, Marshall, you're very weak, your lucky I managed to save you,"

"W-what happened to Zack and dad?" I asked weakly.

My mom and sister looked at me grimly.

My mom replied, "Your dad was gone when we retrieved him. Your brother looked like he would recover, but he got an infection and later passed. I'm sorry Marshall, but their gone,"

I stared blankly at my mom, I looked over to my sister, but to my dismay, she looked sad as well.

"N-no,"

"NO!"

I didn't believe it. I refused to. We've spent so much time traveling, going through many obstacles, generating bonds with each other's. We were so close to reaching our destination, they couldn't die now.

I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry. I wanted to break something. I wanted to yell. But I couldn't I didn't know what to do.

All I knew was that my life was going to change.

Two Weeks later, I recovered, and we started walking again. We eventually ended the journey as we made our destination. It had taken us two years to escape the war-torn region of Croatia. However, during our traveling, it came at a cost for our family. A hole in the heart of our family that we would never recover from.

As I looked out of the beautiful view of Adventure Bay, I sighed, looked up, and hoped my dad and brother were living happily in the afterlife.

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **A.N / Yep. I updated. Don't yell at me about the lack of updates. It takes a while. Exams are coming up, so I can't guarantee updates weekly. Probably every month of two months you'll find an update on one of my stories. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will focus mainly of Marshall's backstory on how he met the PAW Patrol. Without any more announcements, I'll see you later!**


End file.
